Adventures of Team JASR
by Gruntnuker
Summary: A story about Team JASR (Jasper) and their friends as they go through beacon
1. Chapter 1 (Initiation)

**Authors Note: This was a story I wrote for school in** **11th grade. I am finally posting it here as I am beginning to finish the second chapter and will hopefully continue it after that. Big thanks to my girlfriend for some amazing inspiration and my friend RWBYSage (Go read his story Ignition if you like racing) for pushing me forward. I do not own RWBY or any of its characters. Now please enjoy the story and my wacky team.**

* * *

The purple haired girl looked past the man talking in front of her towards the red leafed forest by the cliff they stood on. He was tall and white haired but still seemed young, his glasses sitting on the edge of his nose. Next to her was another girl giddy with excitement. She had a major difference and that was the fox ears on her head. That girl's name was Sienna.

"Hey Jade you hear what he just said?" Sienna whispers.

Jade whispers back slightly embarrassed, "No I kinda zoned out."

Sienna says one thing before the platform under her feet launches her into the forest, "tuck and roll."

Moments later Jade is flung into the forest along with the rest of this year's class of huntresses and hunters. As she soars through the air Jade orientates herself so that she has some control over her descent into the trees below. As she got lower the branches started to hit against her arms and legs. Her final plan was to slow down using the small branches and grab onto the trunk of a tree to stop. There was a slight problem with this plan though, she wasn't able to see through the leaves so she would have to guess and hope for the best. She decides it is now or never and angles herself to descend a bit quicker. Unfortunately she misjudges and hits a larger branch disorientating her but thanks to her aura it feels like a pinch on the arm. Sticking her arm out in fear she catches a branch and hangs on as tight as possible. Thankfully this brings her to a stop and she drops down to the forest floor. The first problem she faces is finding someone to be her partner while avoiding the monsters that live in these forests.

"Where did Sienna go?" Jade thinks to herself. There is a rustling in the leaves behind her causing her to spin around quickly and remove her weapon, dual pistols connected by a chain, from the holster on her back.

She calls out, "Sienna is that you?!" Instead of the response she was hoping for a small nevermore swoops down at her. Jade decides the best option is to run and try to get away before any more monsters show up. As she runs she keeps glancing back to see how close the creature is getting. Just as she starts to look forward again a girl with orange hair and eyes steps out in front of Jade. They both fall to the ground but get up quickly.

"What's your name?" Jade quickly asks the girl with orange hair

"Amber Himmel" she says. The nevermore comes through the trees squawking at them and Jade quickly shoots it down before turning to Amber who is shocked by the reaction time.

"Name is Jade Meadows, I grew up outside the kingdoms so that isn't a huge problem for me. Should we get going?" Jade asks. Amber nods quickly and they start walking.

After few minutes of silent walking Amber speaks up, "any clue where the relics are?" Jade looks at her quizzically not knowing what Amber is talking about. "You knooowww the relics. The ones Ozpin sent us out here to get."

"Oh those ones" Jade responds even though she is still lost on what they are talking about. They keep walking until they hear footsteps and cracking branches. Suddenly Sienna jumps out at Jade and Amber causing them to jump and stumble back.

"Hey guys" Sienna says as a girl walks up behind her facepalming, "meet my partner Riley." They wave and exchange names.

"We found a path on our way over to you guys. I think it leads to the relics but Sienna thinks it leads to a deathstalker cave." Riley says.

"Well it could!" Sienna fires back.

Jade intervenes as Riley and Sienna literally butt their heads together, "Calm down, we need to work together. We are a team now okay?" Sienna and Riley both mumble in agreement.

Amber, intimidated by Riley and Sienna asks, "Where is this path?" Riley points the direction they arrived from and says "somewhere over there." They all start walking towards the path and walk along it till they get to a clearing where they find an assortment of chess pieces.

Jade picks up one of the white knight pieces, "look guys I got a pony!" Amber giggles and Riley rolls her eyes.

Sienna on the other hand grabs the matching piece and says, "well mine is a beautiful stallion that will lead us to victory."

"We should get headed back now guys. I don't feel like fighting any grimm today" says Riley.

Amber says, "it wasn't a fight but Jade...uhhh killed a nevermore"

Jade sighs and says, "which will bring more grimm closer to us because of the noise."  
"Oh sorry...I forgot"

Jade pats Amber on the shoulder, "It'll be okay, we can handle it."

Sienna smiles, "They won't stand a chance!"

As they start walking back to the cliff to meet up with their classmates a giant deathstalker crashes through the trees.

Sienna looks at Riley, "Told you so."

Riley glares at her and rolls her eyes, "Fight or run guys?"

Sienna puts on her fake paws and uses her semblance to light them on fire and Jade brandishes her weapons as well, "let's fight."

Riley takes out her hockey stick scythe, "Ready Amber?"

Amber responds, obviously nervous, "y-yeah." She takes out a lance from her backpack and readies it. They all face towards the deathstalker ready for battle.

"We have to work as a team to defeat this thing" Jade looks between Riley and Sienna.

Riley sighs, "Fine if I have to"

Sienna nods, "Anyone have a plan?"

Jade quickly comes up with an idea, "Amber I need you to throw your lance into one of its eyes"

"Got it" Amber throws her lance and it goes right where Jade asked her to hit. The deathstalker reels back from the attack.

"Sienna! Your turn!" Sienna runs and jumps onto its back using the claws to scratch at the exposed parts of the monster.

Jade uses her pistols to shoot at the stinger of the deathstalker making it easily able to be cut off, "Riley your turn" Riley quickly climbs up the tail to the stinger and slashes at it with her weapon causing it to fall down. Sienna then slams her hands down on it finishing off the creature which instantly dissolves and disappears.

Sienna looks around and says, "what no trophy to keep?"

Riley chuckles, "nope no trophy for you."

"What a waste"

Amber smiles, "I helped didn't I?"

"Yes you did Amber," Jade says, "but now we need to get back quickly."

Amber nods in agreement.

The walk back to the cliff side is filled with mainly just Riley and Sienna poking fun at each other broken up occasionally by Jade asking them to stop. It is an uneventful walk back otherwise. Amber and Jade talk about how Jade lived outside of the normal kingdoms and after they stopped joking with each other Riley and Sienna talked about life in Vacuo.

Once they got to the cliff they got into the airship for the ride back to the school. When they got back they joined the rest of the students who just joined the school in the gathering space to be officially accepted as students.

Ozpin stands in front of the students and calls forward Jade, Amber, Sienna, and Riley, "Jade Meadows, Amber Himmel, Sienna Umberon, and Riley Currant. You four retrieved the white knight pieces. You will now be known as Team JASR. Led by...Jade Meadows" Everyone applauds and Jade stands speechless as the rest of her team hugs her and cheers. She can't believe these are the people she is going to fight alongside of for at least the next four years


	2. Chapter 2 (Day Two)

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. I am not sure when I will start the third let alone finish it because of college and severe writers block. Big thanks to my girlfriend and also my friend RWBYSage who let me use his Team in this chapter. I do not own RWBY or any of its characters. Please leave a review and let me know how I am doing. Without further ado here is the chapter.**

* * *

Sienna as the first one to wake up after their return to Beacon. She groggily looks around the room before snapping awake forgetting she shared the room with the rest of her team. After she calms down she her ears lower and she is saddened by the lack of items near Jade's corner of the room. Amber has her Casey Lee Williams albums and posters, Riley has her hockey gear, and Sienna has her X-Ray and Vav comics. Jade though, her part of the room was barren apart from her hoodie and the backpack that she brought her clothes in. Sienna felt bad because she knew what it was like to not have anything. Her family, like many Faunus, had a hard time getting by but she had been the only one to go to the White Fang for help. It had been a dark time and one that she hoped her teammates would never find out about. As Sienna zoned out Riley finally broke the silence when she snuck up behind Sienna and poked her tail causing Sienna to jump.

"Jumpy much?" Riley asks in a whisper.

"You just surprised me is all"

"So, what are you looking at?"

Sienna sighs and looks at Riley. "Do you notice anything odd about Jade's part of the room? Like how she has barely anything with her"

"Well yea I guess it is a bit lacking"

"I feel sorry for her" Sienna's words trail off at the end of her sentence.

"Well what are we going to do? It's not like we have a bunch of lien to spare"

Sienna is about to speak but stops when Jade sits up groggily and stretches. She looks around the room as her eyes adjust. Jade focuses on Sienna and Riley sitting next to Sienna's bed.

"Getting along you two?" Jade asks still not fully awake.

Sienna sits up and shrugs before saying, "I guess you could say that."

Riley glances between the two of them and the room is silent for a minute, "soooo? That it?"

Jade shrugs and yawns, "we should probably wake up Amber and get ready for class"  
"She's still asleep?" Sienna asks surprised.

Amber pulls the covers over herself and curls up into the fetal position, "Shhhh I'm going to sleepy time junction." The rest of the team looks over curiously and back at each other as she quickly falls back asleep.

Sienna is the first one to speak, "Drag her out into the hall or...?"

Riley shrugs, grabs her weapon and mask, and walks out of the room and down the hall, "you guys figure that out I'm going to class."

Jade shrugs and tries to pull off the covers but Amber has a tight hold onto them, "please Amber. It is the first day of classes it won't be bad."

Amber sighs and reluctantly sits up, "but it is class so it can't be fun."

Sienna rolls her eyes and looks at Amber, "Hey I don't like school either but I am not complaining so let's get a move on please."

"Fine I'll get up then...but know I don't want to."

Jade and Sienna start to laugh as she gets out of her bed. Jade says, "never said you did Amber but you need to." The three remaining girls grab their weapons and head off to class. Their classes went relatively smoothly except when one of Amber's lances unfolded as she was taking it out scaring everyone around her. No one thought she would ever stop apologizing for it. The last class of the day was Doctor Oobleck's history class. Not even his rapid talking and movement could keep Amber awake. She ended up falling asleep in the middle of lecture about The Great War.

"Miss Himmel," Oobleck says sternly.

Amber shoots up to her feet and yells, "This'll be the day we're waiting for!" She sits down and looks at the desk embarrassed.

"Do you have any idea what we were talking about?" Oobleck asks.

Amber responds in just above a whisper, "no sir."

"Meet with me after class."

"Yes sir." The rest of class went well with Amber staying awake for it. At the end of class Amber stayed behind while the rest of her team went and waited outside of the room. After what felt like the longest ten minutes they ever had to deal with Amber came out.

Jade runs up to Amber and hugs her. "What happened? Detention? Suspension? Expulsion?!" she asks quickly.

Sienna pipes up, "nah he probably just gave a lecture about history being a cycle or blah blah blah."

Amber rubs the back of her head and looks down, "No he just gave me a cup of coffee and told me to get some rest."

Riley starts walking away, "come on guys it's lunch time and I'm starving and you guys can either join me or go hungry."

Sienna runs to catch up to her, "Can't pass up good grub. I wonder what they'll have."

"Can't be that good," Riley says. When they get to the cafeteria they are all surprised by the sheer number of options they are given. There are people eating everything from a single apple to a whole swordfish. "Welp I was wrong and I do not care," Riley says as she grabs a plate full of hot wings and a small bowl of ranch. Jade gets a burrito and some chips and Amber gets a cold cut sandwich. Sienna gets back to the table last with a bowl of chocolate ice cream and a massive slice of cheesecake.

"Uh what is that Sienna?" Jade asks.

"My lunch," she says while her tail sways back and forth.

"You can't have just desserts for lunch Sienna."

"Why not?!" She points down the table they are sat at towards a red-haired girl, "She has a plate of cookies!"

"Well I'm sure she ate more than that we did get here a little late"

"Either way. I took it so I'm eating," Sienna says as she takes a big bite of ice cream and smiles from ear to ear before grabbing her head, "AGH! Brain freeze!"

Riley and Amber start to laugh at her, "guess that's what you get for talking back to the leader," Riley says.

Sienna glares at her, "you know what Riley? I have half a mind to-"

"Like you could do anything to me."

"I can try."

"Guys, not here," Jade interjects.

"Fiiiiiine," Sienna says, "back in the room after we are done here then."

Jade sighs and hangs her head, "No fighting."

"We should just head back and relax," Amber says.

"Yes, I agree Amber," says Jade. They all finish their food and head back to their dorm. The entire way Riley and Sienna had a friendly debate about Sienna eating ice cream for lunch. When they got back Amber wasted little time before she pulled out her scroll and started going through her social media accounts that were filled with pictures of cats and fan art of her favorite shows.

"Is that all you do besides study and listen to music?" Sienna asks.

Amber looks over a serious look on her face, "No, I also watch my shows and listen to you and Riley talk at all hours of the day."

Sienna fakes a pained look, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I think she means all of the chatting we end up doing at night," Riley says as she shakes her head.

"We don't talk that loud though," Sienna says.

Jade speaks up, "But we aren't in a giant room."

Sienna goes to respond but is interrupted by a female voice in the hallway, "Come on guys we should have a pillow fight in the new room!"

Another female voice that is just a tad deeper, "Sapphire let's wait to destroy the room until later in the year."

Team JASR peeks into the hallway to see another team standing there. The girl named Sapphire has blue hair and is wearing a blue button up with a blue plaid skirt and black boots with white and blue strips down the side that come up to her knee. Her friend named Auburn is wearing a leather jacket with a black top underneath and black shorts. She has a pair of fox ears poking out from under her wavy hair.

A male with red hair speaks up, "Sapphire I am not going to join a pillow fight. I have to study so I can keep my grades up."

"It was the second day Dash," Sapphire says with a pout. A male with purple hair stands by idly not saying a word as he studies his scroll.

Team JASR duck back into their room and quietly shut the door. "So that must be our neighbors," Riley says.

Amber looks to Sienna and Riley, "You guys might not be the loudest anymore."

"Don't take our title away from us," Sienna says.

Jade shakes her head, "Okay guys we will have to meet them tomorrow but we should relax so we are rested for class in the morning."

Sienna flops on her bed, "Maybe someone should get to sleep earlier today than she did yesterday so she wakes up for class and stays awake."

"Hey now. We had a long tough day yesterday and it made me exhausted," Amber says quietly."

"No fighting guys," Jade says as she sits onto her bed.

"I hope that red haired kid isn't an absolute jerk wad," Sienna says.

"It seems like he is either that or a rich loser here on 'daddy's' money," Riley says.

"I guess we will find out tomorrow," Sienna replies.


End file.
